It Takes a Spark to Ignite a Fire
by Aced-Card
Summary: Aidan, a man, 24 years of age. He depends on stealing, lying, and killing just to survive. But, when he just thought that his fun adventure was ending, he stumbles upon the safehouse of the Payday Gang. Unaware of their presence, he enters the building only to find out where his adventure begins... Rated T for language and stuff like that.
1. Intro

**Notes/Intro/Whatever you wanna call this**

* * *

Well, this is all surely not part of the story. Just a little thing for you guys to read, and for me to type. Anyway, hi. The name is Ace and I'll be your writer for today! I'm just gonna put in a short summary of what this will be, by short, I mean longer than the one that you probably read before clicking on this. Okay, enough talk, I'll go type the summary now. Before I do, about the rating. T might not be enough, I don't know. We shall see. If it does seem that T isn't the right rating, I will either change it or just leave it as it is. Because I'm lazy.

 _ **Aidan**_

Meaning: Like a Fire

Origin: Gaelic

Pronunciation: AY-dən

Aidan, a young man who is American, Irish, and Swedish. He's spent is whole life living in America, and lets just say, he didn't spend that time following the law. The minute he was born, he was destined to become a criminal. The older he got, the more better his skills at breaking the law became. With both of his parents dead and just about all of his relatives living in Europe, he's free to do whatever the hell he wants to do with his life. He spends that time running around America, stealing from others, messing around with gangs, mafias, and just being completely criminal-like. Yes, Aidan has gotten some blood on his hands, like what most criminals should be able to do. Now, Aidan is heading to Washington D.C, the capital of the lovely U.S. As he walks around, looking for a place to break into and possibly sleep in, he stumbles upon the safehouse of the Payday Gang. It of course, looks closed, which is great for him. He manages to break in and make it to the back room, only to find that he just entered the territory of one of the most wanted criminals in all of America.

Great intro. 10/10 -IGN

Not really, but okay. Anyway, yes, this is made with my OC, Aidan. I don't own Payday, the wonderful Overkill Software does. I haven't been on this site for ages and I'm also working on other stories at the moment, but I just went. Fuck it, I'm making a Payday fanfiction because why not? So, here you are!


	2. Chapter 1: The Break-in

**Chapter 1: The Break-In**

* * *

(It's been like, what, 1-2 years when I started this? Now I'm back, 1-2 years later, ready to update this fanfic. Even if people may not read it. Anyway, WE'RE SOMEWHAT BACK IN BUSINESS!)

Washington DC, he needed a place like this to get away from everything. By everything, I mean all the cops that want him arrested. He was pretty sure that he was a household name in San Fransisco. Washington DC seemed plenty different to him, but it still had its similarities.

He checked his watch as his motorcycle stopped at a red light. It was 6:30 PM, and yet there were a lot of people out and about. As soon as the light turned green, the brown cb500x was off.

The young man didn't know how long he's been driving around, all that he knew was that he had to find a place to stay. Hotels were too much, even dirty little inns. He barely had any money and his bike couldn't keep going forever. But, if he didn't have any other choice, he'd end up sleeping in an alleyway or something. The bike itself was a gift from one his friends before he got shot and killed. It was something he'd never let go of.

His life in San Fransisco sure was something. After becoming an orphan at age 5 and moving from Ireland to America, he really didn't know what to do but cause havoc. Aidan was a troublemaker. His new parents didn't even know how to get him under control. He met up with a gang and they caused so much destruction and fear, that was before they all got arrested. After that, his 'parents' didn't want anything to do with him and left him behind. They moved out of San Fransisco and to somewhere else. To this day, he still doesn't know where they went.

Then he was all alone, again. Being alone gave him so much freedom. So many crimes to commit so much stuff to do! That was exactly what he did. He smuggled drugs, murdered other people, robbed stores, robbed people, and become just one of the most wanted criminals in San Fransisco. Then he moved out. He went underground due to the high amount of cops on his trail. It was literally impossible for him to go outside his apartment without being noticed or getting the SFPD called to come get him. So, he moved away, faked his own death, and he was alone, once again. The only thing to keep him company was himself and his bike.

Aidan had been driving around for 2 hours now. It was getting dark and he was starting to get to a quieter side of the city. He slowed the bike down a bit and looked around. There were buildings close by to each other and people talking in the alleyways. A few restaurants and shops were still open, except for one. A laundromat. There was a closed sign hanging on the front door, a set of bars in front of the door. He looked around. There were no cars on the street and the few places that were open had a few people in them. The young man did a u-turn and parked his bike in front of the building. He got off his bike and undid his gloves, shoving it in the pocket of his backpack. Aidan also took off his helmet and locked it up to his bike. He walked up to the bars and started to pick the lock.

There would be occasional glances over his shoulder to make sure that nobody was there watching him. It took him a while to finally open it up, and when he did, he didn't hesitate to open up the door and enter the building, making sure that the black bars were in front of the door to make it look like nothing happened.

It was a pretty alright place. There was a counter, washing and drying machines, a ton of shirts wrapped in plastic were hanging behind the counter. He took off his backpack and put it down beside the door to look around. Aidan soon found a back room and headed in. The first things he found were a bunch of boxes. They were labelled with names. Wolf, Hoxton, Chains, and Dallas.

 **"Huh, weird."**

He finally made his way into the back room, finding a large statue along with some more boxes and some small rooms. There was also a kitchen and another door that probably lead to some back alley. Aidan decided he would take a look at that later. Right now, he was incredibly curious on why there were so many boxes and why they were labelled with such odd things. Then he spotted two couches at the end of the room. What looked like a pink stuffed cow was sitting on one of them. He quietly headed over towards it. What he didn't know was that a battered up van was pulling into a small garage like area and that 4 of the most wanted men were leaving the vehicle.

 **"These people own some weird stuff."** Aidan carefully set it down and looked at some more of the boxes. He then made his way to the first room that was close-by to the entrance of the back room. There were, even more, boxes. Most of them were labelled with explosives 1, explosives 2, 3, 4, and 5. Why did they need explosive? Now he was even more confused and curious about the place. What kind of building did he just enter? As he knelt down to check out the labels on a few of them, the door to the back alley opened up. He quickly turned around, only to find that a man had opened it up. His head was turned, talking to somebody, but he quickly turned to face the intruder.

Aidan gave a small wave and a highly nervous smile before a gun was pulled on him. On instinct, he threw up his hands. The man was wearing a brown suit and had a duffel bag hanging from him, which he quickly took off and set on the ground. He could see three others behind him.

The young man didn't know what to do. **"Hey man, there's no need for guns. I just needed a place to st-"**

He was interrupted when the stranger took a step forward. The gun was even closer to his face. **"On the ground, put your hands on your head."**

Reluctantly, he followed the instructions. **"You arresting me or something?"**

After my little remark, all I remembered was the man's gun hitting me in the head and everything going dark.

(eh

I apologize for any typos, please don't hit me. Also, I know it's short and probably horribly written and rushed, sorry...)


End file.
